1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for and a method of locating and allocating translation resources. More particularly, it is directed to a system for and a method of locating and allocating candidate translation services through a moderator in response to a translation request, and to a web-based tool for analyzing a continually updated database of documents associated with a candidate translation service so as to facilitate a knowledgeable search.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The globalization of the world's economy has increased demand for translation services to translate documents to be filed in and to receive documents from various foreign countries. For example, U.S. patent law requires English translations of patents issued in foreign countries that are filed with the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, and vice versa.
It is often the case that the same document is repeatedly translated by different translators, as those that need translations have a particular translation source that they use. As a result, both time and money are often wasted by duplicated work. A system that efficiently utilizes the resources that currently exist was therefore desired.
Moreover, there is oftentimes considerable effort expended to find an ideal translator for a given translation job. Although some translation suppliers tend to maintain extensive databases of known translators and translation suppliers, there is typically not much precise insight into exactly what experience a given translator or translation supplier candidate possesses. In fact, a translator may claim on a C.V. to have previously translated documents in the field of electrical engineering, for example, when in reality, that experience, when considered in detail, only involved a translation of a single relatively short document not particularly related to the subject at hand. This is particularly problematic when seeking a translation of a technical document where the experience of the translator is vital to accurately translate the technical terms of the subject document.
In sum, a system and method for intelligently matching translation supplier candidates with those who seek translations was desired. More particularly, a web-based solution that maintains the anonymity of each party and efficiently provides the matching function would be ideal. In doing so, a system was desired that could provide a way to continually become smarter in providing the match between the translation supplier candidate and the user by providing a function of continually updating the database of translated documents to build profiles of the translation service candidates.